The invention relates to a steering wheel for accommodating an airbag module by means of a detachable snap-fit connection, wherein the steering wheel includes a steering wheel skeleton and a foamed steering wheel cover and wherein a detent pin is provided as part of the snap-fit connection. Furthermore, the invention relates to an airbag module provided for being accommodated in the steering wheel as well as an assembly of a steering wheel for an automotive vehicle, an airbag module and a detachable snap-fit connection for fastening the airbag module to the steering wheel.
Such arrangement is known, for instance, from the German Utility Model DE 201 17 140 U1. In the case of assemblies and steering wheel-airbag module arrangements of this type the steering wheel and the airbag module are two prefabricated and separate components connected to each other by a detachable snap-fit connection. High demands as regards tolerance and gap widths are made to the connection between the steering wheel and the airbag module, as they are provided in the driver's direct field of vision and grasp. Moreover, the connection between the airbag module and the steering wheel must ensure extreme holding forces upon release of the airbag module. At the same time, the connection between the airbag module and the steering wheel is to be detachable in a quick and simple manner for mounting the steering wheel in the vehicle and dismounting it during workshop operation. For this purpose, snap-fit connections between the airbag module and the steering wheel have established themselves in the meantime.
When, in addition, for actuating the horn the airbag module is to be movable also in axial direction toward the steering wheel, the constructional costs for the detachable connection between the steering wheel and the airbag module are considerably increased, as the visible gap widths between the module and the foamed steering wheel are to be kept as little as possible while the mobility of the module must be guaranteed.
Usually the module is engaged vis-à-vis the steering wheel skeleton in the form of a metal pressure die casting, mostly of magnesium, in order to ensure that the module is safely anchored at the steering wheel upon release of the airbag. However, it might happen that inaccuracies of tolerance which affect the gap between the module and the foamed steering wheel cover occur during foam-covering of the steering wheel skeleton.